


First Christmas.

by Blazingcharizard



Series: one-shots base off of the world hopping series. [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Background Poly, Christmas gift, F/M, I hope you like it anyways., I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Writing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possibly out of character moments, one-shot from a work in progress series., world hopping references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazingcharizard/pseuds/Blazingcharizard
Summary: The first Christmas, Ari had with his new boyfriends and his sister boyfriends together.
Relationships: Judai yuki/oc/Katsuya jonouchi, Seto kaiba/Oc/Atem.
Series: one-shots base off of the world hopping series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580056





	First Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterStardustDragon (WinterFlameWingman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlameWingman/gifts).



> This is a Christmas one shot for @WinterStardustDragon. Ari belongs to her. Blaze belongs to me.  
> 

“Alright Mokuba. You go wake up Blaze , Seto and Atem. While I go wake up Ari and Katsuya.” Judai told Mokuba. Who only nodded. It was Christmas day, they had gotten gifts for everyone that lived with them. Though Judai and Mokuba had woken up much earlier than the rest of the household members.

“On it!” Mokuba said, as he turned heel too run up the stairs too Seto and Blaze’s room. Judai watched him for a moment before following him up the stairs but going the opposite direction towards the room. Him , Ari and Katsuya shared. Sliding to a stop at the door, he grabbed the door handle as he twisted it open as silently as he could too not wake up the light sleeper that is Ari.

Judai took a deep breath before launching forward and jumping onto the bed. Which he cause Ari too squeak and Katsuya too suddenly sit up. “Wake up!” He said. “It's Christmas!” He said a bit too loudly for Ari's or Katsuya's liking. 

Looking over, at the alarm clock, Ari notice it was five am. Way to early to be up for Christmas for any normal sane person. But he was dating a hyperactive teen and he travel through different universes, his whole life was far from sane. He doubt it would ever become truly sane.

“No… too early.” Ari muttered, seemly sounding tired from being woken up from one of his once in a life time sleep. It was one of his first time, he didn't have a night terror and didn't stay up all night. Which was a rare occasion for the green hair hybrid. 

“It's never too early for Christmas! Now get up.” Judai said, his voice was filled with excitement. Which was new for Judai, there were only a few things he ever got excited about theses days, and one of them happen to be Christmas day. 

The dragon-cat hybrid sighed. “Alright…. I can get up. You can lay here for a bit longer Jou…” Ari muttered as he sat up, his red wings stretched out as he popped his neck and his knuckles. 

“But warmth…” Katsuya muttered as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Ari’s shirtless body.

“I meet you both down stairs.” Judai said as he got up from the bed and seemly bolted out of the room. Neither Ari or Katsuya knew how Judai could always run so fast, nor did they bother to question it at this point. They known each other for seemingly years, but in reality it was more like six months.

Ari let out a yawn as he looked at Katsuya. Who had a tired look on his face. “Do you want me too carry you down stairs?” He asked half joking .

“No…. no. I'm good.” Katsuya muttered. “I rather not have Seto tease me.” He grumbled, Despite two polyamorous couple living in the same mansion, Seto and Katsuya still bicker though they normally get stopped before they go too far with insults and it ends up in a physical fight.

“Alright…” Ari muttered as he got up when Katsuya let go of him. “Let's go then.” He said as he walked out of the room. Katsuya following in behind him.

Ari red ears twitch as he heard talking down stairs. Gently grabbing Katsuya’s arm he teleported them downstairs.

“Can Christmas wait till later…?” Ari heard the familiar voice of Seto. Walking into the living room, he saw Seto and Mokuba standing in the middle of the living room while he notice, the similar shorter Sister, Blaze was laying on the couch, seemly fiddling with the purple ends of her black hair. Atem on the other hand, was sitting on the arm rest of the couch. 

“No! Christmas is never too early.” Mokuba retorted back.

“But it's five am. I don’t get up till Six thirty.” Seto grumbled back as he sat down on the couch, as Blaze moved her legs out of the way and sat up.

“Let the little one have their fun, Seto.” Atem told him as he got up. “I will go make us coffee.” he added and walked away. 

Ari sighed. This was his family. Sure it wasn’t as big as it was in duel academy. But it was still his family nonetheless. “So, are we doing youngest first with the gifts ...?” He asked, letting go of Katsuya’s arm as he went to go look at the gifts. There was a lot of gifts for everyone that lived there. Even the head of the security, Isono had a few gifts from Ari and Blaze.

“Sure! We can do that.” Judai said as walked over too the gifts as well and looked at the names along side of Katsuya.

“Here, let me pass out gifts it be a lot easier.” Ari suggested, as he raised his left hand and used his physic ability to levitate the gifts with ease as he passed out gifts to Mokuba and Judai, then too Katsuya then too Blaze, and finally too Seto. Atem was busy in the kitchen, so he gently put his gifts down on a chair.

“Thank you Ari!” Mokuba said casually as he opened a gift to reveal a box full of capsule monsters figurines. Some of the figurines haven’t been released to the public. “You got theses??? How did you get these?? They haven’t been released to the public yet. Nor have I got them till now.” He asked.

“Shh, Don’t ask questions.” Ari smiled as he walked over to Mokuba, and ruffled his hair. Truth be told, he asked the manufacturer of the toys to give it to him early, lying about being on Seto’s Kaiba orders. That was one of the many perks of living with and working under, Seto Kaiba.

“I’m back, I made some tea in the kitchen for you as well Ari.” Atem said as he re enter the living room, handing a cup of coffee too Seto and Blaze. Who both happily accepted the cup of coffee. Though Seto had a more emotionless expression on his face compare too Blaze, who had a smile on her face. Ari nodded his head in response as watch Katsuya and Judai.

“Here, Ari Open this.” Katsuya said as he picked up one of the unmoved gifts on the ground and handed it too Ari. It was a rather small box compared to the other boxes. Unwrapping it gently with a use of one of his fingers nailed claws. He noticed a small black box, opening it. His red eyes widen as he notices a Shiny golden necklace, which had a small golden dragon hanging off of it as a pendant. 

Taking out the necklace gently, he unclasp the hook on the chain and gently put it around his neck and re clasp the hook and chain. “Thank you…” Ari muttered, looking at Katsuya.

“You welcome, I assume you would of liked it…. Considering you part dragon and all… and like shiny things.” Katsuya trailed on as he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

“I do… I love it.” Ari smiled, his voice softening as he looked away from Katsuya, he wasn’t the best at showing appreciation as he never got gifts much before. He didn’t know how to react, and he didn’t want to screw up the moment with his rambling. Sighing a little. He watched as the others open their gifts. He chuckled a little, noticing Seto got a lot of blue-eyes merch for Christmas . Blaze had gadgets for Christmas, along with some Star Wars and Harry Potter merch . They were the most popular of the universes she ever been in.

Meanwhile, Judai gotten a lot of Super hero merch and comics. Katsuya had gotten a lot of Red-eyes merch that they could find, and some video games. And Mokuba got a lot of video games and new Capsule monster merch. Even an agreement too be allowed to host a Capsule monster tournament in the future. Atem on the other hand, had some Egyptian themed stuff. That would remind him of his time period. Though Ari was cut out of his trance as Judai stood up, and ran over to him. “Have this!” He said and shoved a wrapped gift into his arms.

Ari stare a bit in confusion as he looked down at the gift and open it with the same clawed finger. He noticed it was a ring box, Opening it. He noticed ten rings, for one of each of his fingers. They were golden with different colored gems in them. Though he notices the rings change slightly in color as he placed them on his fingers. 

“They are real golden mood rings. They change color, depending how you are feeling …. Or what I'm told at least.” Judai said as he pulled Ari into a hug.

Ari let a purr form at the base of his throat as he hugged Judai back , and used his psychic abilities to bring Katsuya into the hug. Causing the brunet too let out a squeak. But nonetheless he hugged back.

“You two are the best…. you guys shouldn’t waste money on me.” Ari said , his voice trailing on as he looked at the two shorter males in front of him. How in the world did a hybrid like him, end up dating Amazing people like Judai and Katsuya are? He still didn’t know, even with months of dating them and even with all of the hardships they face in different universes. They still wanted to be around a strange non fully human hybrid like him self. He still didn't understand it, nor would he think he ever will.

“But you deserve a Christmas gift as well Ari.” Judai said as he looked up at Ari. “You're just as important as anyone else in our family.” He grinned. “You're our boyfriend. We deserve too treat you like you treat us.” 

“He's right.” Katsuya said, nodding in agreement. “You're very important and I will fight someone who disagree.” He said.

Ari felt tears form on the brink of his eyes, but he held them back. “You're guys are the best boyfriends… I could ever ask for…” He muttered as he tightened the hug, being careful not to crush the two humans. Even know one of them was fused with a Duel monster spirit, called Yubel. Making Judai a lot stronger than an average human. Though, he wasn’t as strong as Ari. A Pokemon hybrid with soul reaper abilities. Meaning, he could snap Judai’s and Katsuya spine in half, if he wanted too. Letting Judai and Katsuya go. He heard Seto speak up.

“Oi, Jonouchi. Here.” Seto said before casually tossing a gift too Katsuya, who caught it with ease.

Judai spoke up, catching Ari’s attention from watching Seto and Katsuya. “You are a good boyfriend too Ari.” he said, before wrapping his arms around Ari’s neck gently and pulled him into a kiss.

Ari was caught off guard, before wrapping his arms around Judai’s waist, and kissing him back before pulling away. Causing the shorter Kuriboh hair, teen too hide his face in Ari’s chest. Ari gently reach up with his right hand and ran his fingers through Judai’s hair. Before turning his attention towards the others.

He felt a surge happiness run through him for once, he felt a smile involuntary form on his lips as he watch Katsuya open the box that Seto gave him. Which was one of the new model duel disk, that Kaibacorp has created. Chuckling a bit at Katsuya excited reaction. He was glad that this was his first ever Christmas with his two boyfriends, and with his sister and her boyfriends. He couldn't have wished for a better Christmas than this.

It wasn’t a long shot that he was secretly excited for next Christmas and many more Christmas after, as long as he had his boyfriends and his family. That was the best gift he could ever wanted or even ask for...


End file.
